Hearts
|manga debut = "Chapter 6 (Universe Mission)" |anime debut = "I'll Settle This!! Into Operation! Ultra Instinct!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Core Area Warriors |FamConnect = }} is the leader of the Core Area Warriors. Appearance Hearts has blonde-hair and pointed ears. He wears a black coat, red gloves, and what appears to be an orange visualizer. Personality Similar to Zamasu, Hearts is a self-righteous and arrogant individual, with a self-serving and all-consuming goal. He believes that the multiverse can only truly be free once the Omni-Kings are killed. At the same time, he is somewhat of a hypocrite: While talking about true freedom and peace, he has no qualms about attacking planets and killing countless people, seeing it as all for the sake of being "nourishment" for the multiverse. When called out on his hypocrisy, not only does Hearts admit this fact, but actually seems to welcome it, accepting his hypocrisy with grace. Hearts appears to have a composed attitude, not being unsettled by Vegeta and Trunks's unexpected appearances, and keeping his plan as his main priority first and foremost. His confidence was seen as how Hearts willingly questioned Hit about the identity of the strongest mortal throughout the multiverse, and showed zero hesitation or doubts about facing off against Jiren upon learning his identity. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Prison Planet Saga ;Prison Planet Awakening Saga Hearts along with the other members of the Core Area Warriors make an appearance after the chains surrounding the Prison Planet have broken and the planet is on the verge of destruction. After Fused Zamasu retrieves Cunber's unconscious body, Hearts and the others teleport away. Universal Conflict Saga ;Universal Conflict: Dawn of War Saga Hearts appears along with Fused Zamasu and watches his allies, Oren and Kamin, battle against Vegeta and Future Trunks. Hearts tells Zamasu that they hadn't planned on dealing with those from Universe 7 until a later time and asks him to refrain from getting involved until after Zeno has been defeated. He then travels to Universe 6 along with Zamasu and unannounced to all on the battlefield, he attacks the Saiyans and Hit with a gravitational force that pins everyone to the ground. He tells Vegeta that he is the man that will take down Zeno and will use the Universe Seed to do so along with taking down the Gods of Destruction and the Supreme Kai. In a display of power he creates a large transparent cube which he sends upwards into space and around a nearby planet before shrinking the cube to destroy it. He then creates additional cubes and places them above the Saiyans and Hit, ready to do the same to them but Oren and Kamin tell Hearts that they were in the middle of having fun fighting them causing Hearts to halt his attack. Hearts suggests heading towards the next Universe and asks Zamasu to come along with him though Zamasu tells Hearts not to order him around. Spotting Hit, Hearts asks him who is the strongest being in all of the Universes. Though Hit does not answer, Hearts is able to read his mind and determine that the answer is Jiren and decide to head to his Universe. Hearts, having previously sent Cunber to try and deal with Jiren, notices his failure and increases the gravity on the Pride Trooper to stall him from attacking Cunber before teleporting the ancient Saiyan away to Universe 3. He then sends Oren, Kamin, and Fused Zamasu to attack, however, they fail to do any real damage. Later, Hearts makes note of Goku's arrival and wonders if he has become a true god after seeing his power. Hearts calls out to Lagss as he wishes to use her power and she soon appears surrounded by a barrier of pointed glass. Using his powers, Hearts sends the pointed end of the barrier towards Goku though he is able to destroy it thanks to his might in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state. Power ;Anime When first appearing, he quickly subbed Super Saiyan Vegeta and Future Trunks, Hit, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba simultaneously with a telekinetic blast (albeit they were all tired/battered from their previous fight). He then demonstrated his power to instantly destroy a nearby planet. He was also powerful enough to restrain Jiren when he caught him off guard with an increase in gravity to halt his battle with Cunber. ;Manga Hearts easily overwhelms Hit, whose Time-Skip proves ineffectual against him. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Heroes, after finding out about Jiren by reading Hit's mind, Hearts wonders who is stronger between himself and Jiren. Upon finding that he cannot defeat Super Full Power Jiren even with help from Super Saiyan 3 Full Power Cunber and Fused Zamasu, Hearts notes that Jiren is worthy of being known as the strongest in all the universes. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' *'Heart Reading - Hearts can read one's thoughts. He uses this ability to keep track of the other Core Area Warriors, and also on Hit to find out who the multiverse's strongest warrior was. *Teleportation' - Hearts possesses the ability to teleport himself and others, even between other universes. *'Gravity Burst' - Hearts is able to greatly increase the gravity in an area to force foes to the ground. It is his super attack in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Energy Cubes' - Hearts is able to create energy cubes that annihilate anything trapped inside them for long enough and transfer their energy to the Universe Seed. The cubes can be made to be larger than an entire planet. Equipment *'Universe Seed' - A seed used to create a new universe. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Hearts makes his debut appearance and as in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the sixth mission of the Universe Mission series (UM6). Voice Actors *Japanese: Takehito Koyasu Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Anime *Hearts vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Hit *Hearts vs. Jiren *Hearts and Lagss vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) ;Manga *Hearts vs. Hit Gallery References Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Core Area Warriors